For the Love of Driving Rewrite
by songfire15
Summary: May starts driving classes and her instructor has something to say about her relationship with a certain green haired-greened eyed young man. Contestshipping MayxDrew *REWRITTEN*


***May's POV***

_Waking up and realizing you start driving school...is totally exciting! _

That is my first thought when I wake up Thursday morning, with rays of sun shining brightly through my window. I get myself dressed for classes, and even though driving class isn't till later tonight, I'm pretty excited. Unfortunately, classes go by abnormally slow, and time seems to stand still with the minutes feeling like hours. When the last bell rings, I bolt from my seat and immediately head to my bus to go home.

After dinner, my dad drives me to the building where the classes are being held, and a nice man named Randy greets us when we walk in. He's slightly older with a salt and pepper mustache and gray hair covered with a baseball cap, and a mischievous glint in his brown eyes. My dad leaves and I quickly find a spot up front in the lawn chair seats that sit neatly behind the fold-able tables set up in the room...talk about informal.

Soon, more and more people begin showing up and the room is soon packed full of teens attending the class. A guy takes the seat next to me, his lithe body slouching as he sits down. I can't help but notice how shiny his hair is, and his eyes are greener than emeralds. He holds a stone cold expression but I don't let that bother me and try to strike up a conversation.

"Hi, I'm May, what's your name?" I say casually.

He flicks his hair, looking my way and flashing an arrogant smile. "I'm Drew Hayden. Nice to meet you," He says haughtily in a deep baritone voice.

I nod. "Nice to meet you too, Drew,"

Randy throws his baseball cap on the ledge of the counter where he teaches and began talking. "Alright! Let's get started, I'm Randy and I will be your instructor. Please, tell me your names so I can know who you all are."

May the games begin.

Once we've stated our names, the lesson starts and I can't help but notice Randy is quite a character. He has all these random stories about previous students and other crazy antics he's been involved in. One story in particular was about this "Devil Squirrel." He had a student, who drove on a particular street for practice and every time she did, there was a squirrel that would run across the road and make the girl have to swerve out of the way. One time though, the girl got so irritated with the animal that she gunned the car and well...let's just say the squirrel didn't stand a chance.

After Randy finishes that story, Drew glances my way and smirks. Class was going to be very interesting.

Randy talks about the different street signs and their meanings, round-abouts and many other important driving principles before the night is through. During the short breaks we would have, I talk to Drew, and we laugh about Randy and how loony he is.

I'm almost sad when class ends. I say goodbye to Drew and Randy and head outside, where my dad is waiting for me.

The next few classes prove themselves entertaining with Randy and all, and Drew, I find out, attends the same school I go to. We're also the same age. He is cocky though, and arrogant, but aside from that, we get along pretty well, chatting like two birds before class most times.

Randy shows up at my house on a Wednesday for my fourth and final in-car, where you drive with the instructor, going where they tell you and experiencing new aspects of driving. He tells me to head downtown, where we'll be driving in a car garage and practicing u-turns. The drive is pretty quiet, until I hear Randy's voice cut through the silence.

"So what do you think about the classes?" he asks curiously.

I shrug, trying hard to keep my eyes on the road. "I really enjoy them," I say honestly. "Your stories are hilarious."

"Good, I'm glad you think so."

I continue to drive in comfortable silence for a while, practicing U-turns here and there around the city. After doing at least ten, Randy speaks up again saying, "So, I see you and that boy up front are getting along pretty well, huh?"

There's no mistaking the hint of tease in his voice, and he obviously is talking about Drew. I 'accidentally' jerk the steering wheel at his words. I would have slammed on the brakes and looked at him like he was crazy, but that would've failed me for my lesson, so I just keep driving, silently thanking Arceus that we were going through a tunnel, hiding the unmistakable blush I feel creeping onto my cheeks.

"Um, yeah, I guess so," I mumble awkwardly.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I would have to say that you like the kid," he says slyly. Another thing about Randy-he's very, very coy. Still, I can't believe he just said that. Me, like Drew? There's no way in this world of that happening. Even if we do get along pretty well, I don't know him well enough to want to date him. To prove my point, I let out a small shriek, which I'm sure Randy hears, and whip my head towards him.

"WHAT? I just met him! How could I like him?"

He puts his hands up innocently. "It's just from what I've seen, my dear."

I avert my gaze back to the road, shaking my head at his words. I enter a car garage he points to and begin to maneuver around all the twist and turns it possesses. I finish my drive with perfection and drive myself home afterwards. As I enter my house and watch him drive off, my brain continues to whirl from my _driving instructors_ teasing, and I make a mental note to avoid Drew at all costs the next day at school.

I arrive at school the next day only to see Drew look at me with a knowing smirk plastered on his perfect face, and when he starts to stride towards me, my heart sinks.

Oh good gravy...Randy said something.

**I read this story and it was pretty bad...so I rewrote it. Let me know if its better than before, I'd appreciate it! **

**This actually happened to me. It was really embarrassing lol**

**Thank you for reading! Please drop a review if you feel so inclined :)**

**~*SF15*~**


End file.
